


Mistakes

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Sex Magic, Size Kink, cock growth, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A spell goes awry.I wrote both the Rubberdoop fic Potions and the Ryatt fic A Surprising Revelation. I don't want my username associated with smut, so I orphaned them. I also don't want to change my username here.





	Mistakes

Vernon's made a lot of mistakes throughout his life. While some people might not see some of what he's done as mistakes, Vernon's always been hyper critical of himself. But, for a long time, Vernon's been able to place his biggest mistake as a very specific thing he had done. Something that he did back when he was seventeen years old. It messed up his life forever.

~

When Vernon was a teenager, he was always obsessed with the size of his dick. This is something that is normal for a lot of teenagers. He just always felt inadequate every time he pulled out that measuring tape. Measuring his dick became somewhat of a weekly ritual. Eventually, by the time he was seventeen, his size seemed to have stagnated. This was truly upsetting to Vernon. He had hoped and prayed that his normal growth wouldn't end until he was at least at eight inches. But he was forever stuck two inches two short.

This realization that he would be stuck with his painfully average cock was heartbreaking for him. He's the one being pitied every time another news outlet writes an article with the totally original name that's something along the lines of "Size Doesn't Matter." This sent Vernon into one hell of a depression. He would have to live like this forever. He wanted to impress. He wanted to shock! How would he do that when he's just so average?

Adult Vernon would've assured him that an average cock is something that is never really a problem. Seventeen year old Vernon, however, decided to seek out a spell. He tore through spellbook after spellbook in the library until he found a dirty and damaged book entitled Erotic Incantations for You and Your Partner. This was perfect! He looked through every page before finding that exact spell he needed: one that would add two inches to his cock.

Vernon checked out the book and copied down the necessary ingredients and words needed to cast the spell. The spell required a sample of his sperm as well as a drop of his blood. He got home and went straight to his bedroom. He drew the symbol on his wooden floor (he would just put a rug over it later). He jerked off into a jar for the sperm sample and cut his finger for the blood sample. 

The spell required that he sit naked in the middle of the symbol as he cast it. He placed his hands on the symbol and spoke the words of the spell. The symbol began to glow and Vernon grew hard in anticipation of what was to come. Vernon's cock lengthened to it full six inch size. But it started getting bigger. Vernon grabbed the measuring tape and held it to his cock and saw that it had moved up to six and a quarter. Vernon smiled in excitement as he knew the spell was beginning to work. His cock shot up even longer. Seven inches was gone and eight inches was coming. But something was wrong. His cock moved passed eight inches.

Vernon wasn't worried, however. He didn't care if his cock was a little bigger than he planned. He started to care, though, when the growth started to speed up. Nine inches, ten, eleven, twelve- what?! Vernon grabbed the spellbook and looked at the effect the spell was supposed to have. Vernon looked at where it said it would grow two inches. But then he noticed the dirt right next to the number two. He scratched it away and was filled with a looming sense of dread. This spell wasn't gonna make him grow two inches. This spell was to grow twenty inches.

Vernon was panicking. His cock was well over a foot long and it was still growing. The fear in his mind was in a constant battle with the arousal coming from the back of his mind. His cock had passed fifteen inches and wasn't slowing down yet. Vernon also noticed that his nuts were growing as well. His once walnut sized nuts were now slightly smaller than tennis balls. Vernon stopped panicking. There was no way to fix this and there's no way to stop it, so Vernon just gave in to his fate. Vernon sighed as he watched his cock grow and grow, eventually passing over the two feet mark and coming to a stop. His dick was twenty-six inches long and his nuts were the size of cantaloupes. His biggest worry was whether or not he should tell his parents what he's done.

Just then, Vernon felt something building up inside him. It felt like an orgasm, but much much stronger. He ran to the bathroom, which he luckily didn't share with anybody. He pointed his giant cock towards his bathtub as his nuts seized up and the first giant stream of cum launched straight into the tub, causing him to nearly fall over due to the arousal. He shot stream after stream, each one having more volume than his entire orgasm used to have. He just shot and shot over and over again. Vernon wondered if it was ever going to end. After three minutes, it finally did. He looked down at his cum in the tub. He reached his hand in and it sank in to about halfway through his palm. Vernon turned on the water to wash away his load and sat down. He looked down at his now soft cock. He realized that it was a much more manageable size in this state.

When Vernon went to school on Monday, a lot of his friends and others had noticed the giant bulge in his jeans. His friends had asked him why he was hard and just as he was about to dispute it, he realized that he could just let everyone believe that he just had a regular monster cock. He made up some thing about some random guy he thought was cute and his friends left it alone. Vernon was very easily aroused and his friends and family ended up learning the truth not long after that. This will forever be Vernon's biggest mistake.

~

Vernon looked down at his crotch, which was luckily covered by his work desk, and saw his fully hard twenty-six inch dick practically trying to burst free from his jeans. What is it about Jack that always gets him like this? He's just so incredibly sexy. This particular boner came from Jack deciding to forego a shirt after he spilled something on it. Arin was currently looking for a Grump shirt or something for him, but Vernon took too long of a look at Jack's shirtless body. Jack had noticed and Vernon had been embarrassed and was now stuck with a boner that won't go down.

When nobody was around, Vernon decided to get up and run as fast as he could to the bathroom to try and get rid of his situation. He stood up and ran in the direction of the bathroom. Vernon approached the door and as he did, the door opened and he crashed into whoever was there. It was Jack, because of course it was. He was still not wearing a shirt. "I'M SO SORRY JACK!" Vernon practically screams at him.

"It's alright Vern, I just wanted to get a bigger size from Arin. What were you doing, heading over here so fast?" Jack scanned Vernon up and down and did a double-take when he got to Vernon's lower half. "Oh."

"Jack please don't tell anyone!"

"Of course not! What kind of mate would I be if I did something like that?" Jack returned. He looked down at the monster Vernon was hiding and had a thought. "You can thank me though, with a nice dinner and letting me get a good look at that sexy thing of yours." Vernon looked shocked. He stammered out a yes and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Jack had asked him out. Jack thinks his curse is sexy.

Vernon made it clear on their date that he wasn't interested in going out with Jack any further if the only thing he wanted was his giant cock. Jack assured him that he was just joking before. He was actually interested in Vernon before he knew. "I even spilled milk on myself to try and get you to notice me when I took off my shirt! I know it's crazy, but it worked, didn't it?" Jack seemed to be as crazy as he was. That was a side he never really got to see before. It made him feel comfortable. 

Maybe his dick wasn't his curse after all.


End file.
